Pétalas sobre a neve
by staywithmee
Summary: Enquanto a primavera adormece o inverno vela seu sono. Não importa quando ou onde, ele simplesmente sabe que será eterno. OneShot sobre Hitsugaya e Hinamori. E pêssegos de gelo.


BLEACH não me pertence e essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**_Pétalas sobre a neve_**

_Droga..._

Ele já havia lido a mesma linha dezenas de vezes, mas não havia entendido uma palavra sequer. Sobre a suntuosa mesa havia uma pilha de papeis a serem assinados e preenchidos. E aquilo tudo sempre sobrava para ele. Sempre.

"Matsumoto." Ele murmurou irritado.

Onde estava a sua vice-capitã quando ele mais precisava dela? Hitsugaya bufou. Com certeza deveria estar bebendo sakê em alguma outra divisão fazendo uma 'festa do pijama'. E no final, de novo, sobrava tudo para ele. Ir até outra divisão para trazer uma Matsumoto totalmente bêbada de volta, ter de carrega-la até o quarto, e no dia seguinte ter de agüenta-la reclamar de ressaca.

Se ele soubesse que a vida de um capitão era tão dura, ele certamente não teria se tornado um.

Hitsugaya suspirou pesadamente desistindo daquela papelada, empurrando-a para o lado sem piedade. Aquilo poderia esperar até amanhã. Já estava farto.

Largou a caneta sobre os papéis e olhou em direção a janela aberta de seu escritório. Já era tarde, duas da manhã, ele supôs. A noite estava calma e um tanto quanto fria, mas ele gostava disso. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo momentâneo tilintar dos sinos pendurados na porta e pela brisa que sacudia os galhos das árvores. As pétalas de cerejeira rodopiavam pelo jardim, levando um aroma doce para dentro do escritório. Aquele cheiro o fazia se lembrar dela.

Se ele fosse sincero, _tudo_ o fazia se lembrar dela.

Ele se levantou e andou até a porta, destrancando-a. Suspirou antes de sair para o corredor do décimo esquadrão que, àquela hora, estava deserto. Não sabia exatamente onde estava indo, mas deixou que seus pés o levassem aonde quer que fosse.

Ao passar pelos outros esquadrões ele viu pessoas fazendo rondas e as ouvia sussurrando uma para as outras, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele não conseguia ouvir sobre o que falavam, mas sabia exatamente do que se tratava.

"Garoto prodígio", "Gênio mirim", "Jovem fenômeno". Ouvia aquilo todos os dias. Se tornara capitão com apenas 10 anos, algo muito raro, não sendo surpresa que comentassem tanto. Mas mesmo agora, tanto tempo depois, ainda comentavam pelos corredores. E ter a Zampakutou mais poderosa da família da água e gelo não ajudava em nada a amenizar a situação.

O capitão suspirou emerso em seus pensamentos, sem perceber o bando de garotas da oitava divisão suspirarem também.

Mas do que adiantava tudo aquilo? Do que adiantava ser um garoto prodígio se não conseguia nem ao menos ser útil?

O garoto ergueu seus olhos verde-azulados para o céu, se obrigando a voltar a si. Ele não tinha tempo para ficar divagando, tinha trabalho a fazer. Sentia seu coração pesado de culpa mesmo que não demonstrasse isso, preferindo guardar seus sentimentos apenas para si mesmo. Precisava se concentrar em outras coisas. Outras coisas bem mais desagradáveis.

_Aizen..._

Hitsugaya sacudiu a cabeça ainda andando. Ele fora lento demais para não perceber logo o que aquele maldito traidor estava fazendo. Lento demais para acabar com ele. Lento demais para protege-la.

_Lento._

"Hitsugaya-Taichou? Algum problema?"

Hitsugaya ergueu o rosto encontrando os olhos preocupados, mas carinhosos de Unohana, a capitã da quarta divisão. Ela segurava uma pequena bandeja de prata com alguns medicamentos e alguns copo de vidro com água. Então ele estava na quarta divisão, é?

Justamente na quarta divisão...

"Ah. Ah, Unohana-taichou." Hitsugaya voltou a si erguendo o queixo. "Não há problema algum."

O garoto baixou o olhar, diminuindo o tom de voz.

"Eu só..."

"Entendo." Cortou a capitã, se virando, fazendo os copos tilintarem. Hitsugaya teve quase certeza de ter visto uma sombra divertida nos olhos dela. "Venha comigo."

Ele a encarou por um momento antes de segui-la calado, de volta aos seus pensamentos. Caminharam por um corredor simples e depois viraram a esquerda, para uma ala reservada apenas para taichous e Fukutaichous.

Hitsugaya ouviu novamente o tilintar dos copos. A capitã havia parado em frente à segunda porta e colocara a mão na maçaneta de ferro com delicadeza, antes de empurra-la dando passagem a ele, que entrou silenciosamente depois de sussurrar um 'obrigado'.

Unohana apenas fechou a porta e sorriu.

_Crianças..._

Tudo no quarto era branco, desde a cama até as cortinas. Não era um aposento muito grande, apenas o suficiente para uma pessoa se acomodar. Se não fosse pela estranha ausência de cor, ele poderia dizer que era um quarto normal.

Hinamori estava deitada na cama de ferro, coberta apenas por um lençol fino e cuidadosamente bordado. Seu rosto estava virado levemente para a direita, fazendo alguns fios do seu cabelo, agora solto, caírem sob o seu rosto. Seu peito subia e descia conforme sua fraca respiração.

Ele ficou um momento encostado à porta apenas observando a figura da garota ser iluminada pela luz da Lua que entrava pela ampla janela, e seu cabelo negro ser balançado pela brisa fresca da noite, que jogava, vez por outra, algumas pétalas coloridas dentro do quarto.

Se ele não soubesse, poderia jurar que ela estava apenas dormindo.

_Dormindo há três semanas. _

O garoto andou silenciosamente até a borda da cama, trazendo consigo uma cadeira branca, e sentando-se ao lado de Hinamori. Sentiu uma dor no peito quando a viu de perto. Seu rosto parecia mais fino do que antes e sua pele mais pálida quase a fazia desaparecer naquela imensidão branca.

Por que tudo tinha de ser assim?

Hinamori não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ela era a garota mais doce e com o coração mais puro que ele conhecia, mas mesmo assim ela sofria.

Sofria pelos erros dos outros.

Pelos erros _dele._

Hitsugaya suspirou enquanto seguia o contorno do bordado do lençol com a ponta do dedo escutando o sussurrar do vento. O garoto olhou para a delicada mão a sua frente e viu pequenas marcas, quase imperceptíveis espalhadas pela pele clara.

"_Você a fez sofrer tanto que ela acabou segurando a Zampakutou com tanta força que suas mãos ficaram ensangüentadas."_

A voz de Gin ecoou em sua mente, trazendo de volta as lembranças daquela noite.

"_Você a fez sofrer tanto..."_

Hinamori havia segurado a Zampakutou com tanta determinação... Ferindo-se por aquele traidor insolente. Ele não entendia o porquê de tanta confiança, de tanta... admiração.

"_Eu tenho que fazer isso... pelo Aizen-Taichou!!"_

Nunca admitira aquilo para ninguém. Recusava-se a admitir até para si mesmo, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir inveja de Aizen. Sentir inveja da admiração que ele recebia de Hinamori com tanta facilidade.

Queria que ela sentisse aquilo _por ele_.

Hitsugaya sorriu triste. Mas quem era ele pra querer algo? Só de ter Hinamori por perto já era gratificante. Pôde crescer ao lado dela, conversar com ela, comer melancias com ela.

Pôde _estar_ com ela.

Isso era o que mais importava.

"Sabe, Hinamori," ele disse baixinho, como se temesse que mais alguém o ouvisse. "Sempre gostei do inverno. Da neve, do gelo. Do frio."

Ele olhou para a garota que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e continuou.

"Mas... mas ás vezes o inverno pode ser um tanto triste. Todas as plantas morrem, todos os animais fogem... No final não sobra nada além da escuridão."

Ele olhou para fora, vendo uma borboleta negra voar pela janela e desaparecer segundos depois.

"Acho que posso ser comparado ao inverno, não?" ele voltou seus olhos para ela.

Seus olhos se demoraram por uns segundos sobre a figura dela.

"Além do mais, há uma semelhança crucial entre nós dois." Ele continuou. "Entre mim e o inverno."

Os sinos pendurados na porta tilintaram levemente. As nuvens que estavam no céu, sumiram e deram lugar a majestosa lua que derramou sua luz pelo quarto. Ele olhou a pequena mão a centímetros da sua e passou seus dedos sobre ela.

"A semelhança... é você, Hinamori." Ele sussurrou meio envergonhado segurando os dedos finos da garota entre os seus. "O inverno só acaba quando chega a primavera... A primavera que leva embora as sombras e a solidão."

Hitsugaya sorriu levemente, mas havia tristeza em seus olhos verde-azulados.

"A minha primavera é você, Momo."

Ficou mais um momento ali, apenas vigiando o seu sono ainda se sentindo envergonhado, mesmo tendo certeza de que ela nem havia escutado. Silenciosamente, ele soltou a mão de Hinamori, pousando-a delicadamente sob a cama, antes de pegar sua Zampakutou. Ele sabia que não podia libera-la ali, mas era por uma boa causa. Sussurrou algo para a espada e um brilho prateado saiu da ponta dela iluminando por uns segundos o quarto totalmente branco.

Depois de tirar do rosto delicado dela os fios teimosos, ele a olhou pela última vez, saindo do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. Fechou a porta com delicadeza e rumou para seu esquadrão ainda sentindo o aroma doce que vinha do jardim.

Por estar desacordada, Hinamori não percebeu muitas coisas.

Não percebeu o sorriso do capitão da décima divisão.

Ou o toque delicado dele em sua face.

Ou as pequenas marcas úmidas sobre o tecido fino do lençol.

Ou o pêssego de gelo que fora deixado ao lado de sua cama.

Aquele pêssego mais cedo ou mais tarde iria derreter, mas Hitsugaya sabia que o que sentia por ela seria eterno.

Finalmente o garoto prodígio crescera. De corpo e alma.

_E de coração._

* * *

Minha primeira fic, então não me matem. Por favor, não comecem a gritar "Bankai" ou "Haddou no 33º"! É a minha primeira... dêem uma trégua, Ok ; )

**Nota 1:** AAHH Finalmente acabei. É meu presentinho para minhas amigas que reclamavam demais por eu ter traduzido uma fic "sem Hitsu/Hina", e para os que leram a fic que traduzi e também sentiram falta de Hitsu/Hina. Bom, aí está. Sei que não ficou bom, mas tentei, né!

**Nota 2: **Sobre o título, "Pétalas sobre a neve", creio que dá pra entender, né? Pétalas e neve, Hinamori e Hitsugaya. Só pra deixar claro.

**Nota 3:** Não sei se consegui retratar muito bem os pensamentos do Hitsugaya-Kun (falou a íntima...). Mesmo ele sendo jovem, acho que a mente dele é bem mais madura que o normal, ou seja, extremamente complexa. Portanto, se ele estiver "estranho" a culpa é toda minha.

**Nota 4:**_ "Você a fez sofrer tanto que ela acabou segurando a Zampakutou com tanta força que suas mãos ficaram ensangüentadas." _

Essa frase foi tirada do mangá. Não me lembro de tê-la ouvido no anime, mas ela é dita por Gin depois que Hitsugaya "bate" em Hinamori, quando ela está tentando matá-lo por suspeitar dele. (Resumindo: Volume 16, capítulo 131).

**Nota 5: **Sobre o pêssego de gelo, não tenho certeza se a Zampakutou de Hitsugaya pode fazer isso. Mas como ela controla toda a água da atmosfera, acredito que possa. Ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse de verdade. Seria fofo ele dando a Hinamori um pêssego de gelo. Ai, ai...

**Nota 6: (Última, prometo!)** Obrigada a quem leu, e digam o que acharam. Seria ótimo para mim ouvir a opinião de vocês.

_Já nê O/_


End file.
